


Somebody to you

by cool_topsy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Más relaciones serán mencionadas, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_topsy/pseuds/cool_topsy
Summary: Un AU donde todo va a ser fluff porque recientemente leí demasiados fanfics angst de esta hermosa pareja y quiero ser feliz.Espero que disfrutemos!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 1





	1. |1|

Akaashi Keiji avanza a paso lento en la acera, con su celular en mano viendo que dirección tenía que tomar para arribar a su casa, girar a la izquierda, o seguir recto. Una vez se aseguró que a la izquierda se encontraba ese letrero que tenía escrito "ABIERTO" en siglas grandes y redondas, justo al lado de dos grandes puertas de vidrio que permitían a cualquiera la entrada, siguió seguro su camino.

\- "Este café nunca cambia... ¿o sí? Lo único que cambia son los menús... creo." pensó el joven de tan solo 15 años.

A medida fue caminando, el café se fue quedando atrás, y al final de la pequeña pero animada calle se encontraba una puerta familiar. Su casa, donde había vivido ya 8 años de su vida. Salió del mapa que estaba aún presente en la pantalla para contestar una llamada entrante. El nombre de contacto decía "Mamá".

\- "¿Keiji?"

\- "Hola mamá."

\- "¿Ya llegaste a casa?"

\- "Si, estoy delante de la puerta."

\- "¿Cómo es la puerta, me la podrías describir?"

Akaashi suspiró. Él puede que tenga amnesia, pero si recuerda lugares puntuales como el café a lado de su casa y su casa respectivamente, su mamá estaba siendo algo exagerada.

\- "Mamá, si reconozco mi propia casa, he vivido aquí más de 5 años."

\- "Tienes razón, mi culpa". Su madre rio suavemente.

\- "Por cierto, Keiji, te deje tus onigiris favoritos en la lacena, disfruta".

Akaashi sonrió levemente con los ojos bien abiertos, la boca se le estaba haciendo agua. Ya podía saborear esas maravillosas bolas de arroz. Los onigiris de su madre eran los mejores de todo Japón, no, del mundo entero. Sentía lástima por los que no los habían probado.

\- "Gracias mamá, me tengo que despedir para ver qué he hecho hoy y así organizar mis horas de trabajo."

\- "Nos vemos hijo, cuídate, y.... por favor no te sobre esfuerces".

Dicho eso su madre colgó sin dejar tiempo a replicar, pero tampoco había algo que responder. Akaashi tomó el pequeño llavero que colgaba de su maleta, tenía puesto un pequeño cascabel que era muy susceptible al movimiento y sonaba al mínimo sacudón, como si le recordara que estaba allí. En él tenía colgadas las llaves de su casa, la que abría el cerrojo tenía una marca azul en la punta.

Una vez ya entró, se dirigió al sofá y tomó asiento, dejando su mochila junto a él en el mueble. Dio un gran suspiro.

¿Había sido un día largo?

¿Uno cansado talvez?

No recordaba casi nada. El hecho de que había asistido a su escuela lo dedujo por el uniforme que llevaba, y sin mencionar que sus notas y 3 videos nuevos que aparecieron en la galería de su celular, (de lo que parecerían sus maestros hablando enfrente de la pizarra, enseñando) comprobaron que así lo hizo.

Akaashi Keiji fue diagnosticado con amnesia anterógrada hace 6 meses. Donde los nuevos acontecimientos no se guardan en la memoria a largo plazo, la persona afectada no es capaz de recordar algo cuando la información desaparece de la memoria corto plazo. A diferencia de las demás amnesias, está también puede ser causada por el estrés, falta de sueño o ansiedad, no necesariamente por drogas o alcohol.

En este caso ansiedad, y una muy grande. También podría ser llamada una fobia social, Akaashi nunca fue un niño extrovertido, pero con el paso del tiempo, el miedo a ser rechazado o juzgado creció mucho más de lo que debería, hasta el punto que aprendió a no mostrarse muy expresivo frente a la gente, prefiere que lo llamen aburrido o raro antes que lo juzguen por ser como realmente puede ser.

No es una persona que tenga mucha compañía seguido, pero el así lo decidió. No tiene la intención de tener "amigos" que solo se junten con él por su popularidad, si, se hablaba mucho de Akaashi, pero solo porque era "El chico guapo que tiene amnesia". Esto último es una deducción suya, ya que, según apuntes pasados, chicos y chicas se le confesaban diariamente. Nunca le había gustado alguien, ¿Para qué encariñarse con alguien de quien eventualmente me voy a separar y olvidar? Es de verdaderos idiotas.

Encariñarse mucho con una persona la cual no tienes asegurado si te va a querer de la misma manera, o no sabes si estará para ti siempre, es de idiotas. Las únicas personas que el sentía que quería y amaba de verdad eran su padre, su madre y su abuela, quien siempre lo apoyó en todo lo que hacía y lo motivaba para seguir adelante, la admiraba mucho y ninguna amnesia haría que se olvidara de ella ni de sus padres, después de todo se crio con ellos.

Otra razón por la que Akashi no quería ser cercano a otra gente, y puede que sea la principal, era el miedo, el terror a mostrar alguna parte de su verdadero, pero reprimido "Yo", y que lo juzguen por cómo en realidad es. Esta sensación lo carcomía por dentro siempre que sentía qué, tal vez, tener un amigo no sería tan malo, tener a alguien en quien apoyarte aparte de tu familia no suena mal, después de todo, si se encariñaba mucho con ese hipotético amigo, y llegaba a compartir momentos felices que de seguro lo marcarían, lo recordaría, así como pasa con sus padres y abuelita.

Pero no, el miedo siempre lo sobrepasa, trayéndolo de vuelta a su aburrida realidad, donde la palabra "amigo" no se puede asociar con el nombre "Akaashi keiji" en su mente. Tampoco tenía fe en el, es decir, ¿Por qué alguien se interesaría en ser su amigo verdadero, sin ningún interés como la popularidad? Él sabía, o, mejor dicho, creía saber que no podría llegar a ser importante para alguien.

Pobre iluso.


	2. |2|

No fue hasta después de que Akaashi sintió sus ojos arder que se dio cuenta que había estado mirando a la nada, al parecer sin pestañear por quien sabe cuánto. Tampoco tenía algo que lo tuviera ocupado pensando, su mente solo estaba divagando, investigando cada detalle de su casa, el grosor y tamaño de sus cuadros, que tonalidades tenían, etc.

Sentado en su cómodo sofá color matiz, al que ya estaba acostumbrado, decidió ponerse manos a la obra antes de que olvide lo que tenía que hacer. Después de revisar la grabación de la clase que tuvo, aparentemente en el primer periodo (según sus notas) y tener el concepto de lo que estaba estudiando, se puso a revisar sus anotaciones.

Después de leer lo que había copiado, que contenía pequeños gráficos para orientarse mejor, un recordatorio se encontraba al final del último párrafo, y decía:

"Kazuma-san, quien es mi compañero de asiento, yo, e Ishigami-san (otro compañero mío) estaremos en el mismo grupo de trabajo para el proyecto final. Estamos a 2 semanas de acabar la secundaria."

Al terminar de leer, Akaashi deslizó su dedo rápidamente hacia abajo para llegar al principio de todas las anotaciones que ha hecho a lo largo de estos 6 meses. La sección se titulaba "Mis compañeros" y, por más retorcido que suene, en ella tenía una breve descripción de cada uno de sus compañeros, no eran exactas, eso lo haría sonar como un acosador o algo parecido, pero si eran un breve resumen de ellos desde el punto de vista del joven, como por ejemplo que tan productivos eran durante los trabajos en grupo, si eran conocidos por sus buenas notas o no, y por sobre todo, si eran ruidosos.

Si ese era el caso, a Akaashi le resultaba muy difícil concentrarse, y así olvidaba más fácil y rápido, lo cual era una gran frustración para él, ya que siempre intentaba estar preparado para todo tipo de situación que se le presente y pensar en todas las opciones posibles, pero cuando había una disrupción, perdía la posibilidad de pensar claro y así olvidaba más fácilmente. Como verán el solo anotaba la información que le era relevante, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo cualquier cosa que vaya más allá de los estudios, basándose en una simple frase:

"No hagas a otros lo que no quieres que te hagan a ti."

No era su problema a que se dedicaban los demás, ni sus relaciones, ni su condición ni nada, así mismo no era problema de los demás como iba la vida de Akaashi, aun que no había nada que destacar, una forma de vida aburrida y común, a excepción de pequeños ataques de ansiedad cuando recibía más atención de la debida, o estaba en lugares muy aglomerados. El hecho de que tomara nota de casi todo no es algo que sea necesario destacar, no se veía tan inusual comparándolo con cuando el corazón le palpitaba violentamente rápido, sudaba frio, le temblaban las manos y rodillas y todo su ser se retraía, como si se estuviera escondiendo en un caparazón invisible. Era mucho más notorio.

El caso es que, para su buena suerte, ninguno de los dos chicos con los que le había tocado era muy ruidoso, ellos tampoco tenían nada que destacar. Parece que le ira bien estas dos últimas semanas.

Como era época de exámenes, no mandaban tarea, así que Akaashi después de una larga jornada de estudio en su habitación, nítida como siempre, quiso distraerse y darse un descanso por hoy. Llamo a su mascota, Azumi, una perrita shitzu de 3 años de edad, recuerda como si fuera ayer cuando la rescato, a su madre la habían tirado a la calle preñada, parió, pero lamentablemente la atropellaron y solo quedó ella.

Por fortuna Akaashi la encontró un día después de que eso pasó, así que llegó a tiempo. Fue su soporte emocional cuando sus padres se divorciaron, fue un golpe muy duro para él. Es en parte una de las razones por la que no le gusta tanto el ruido, cuando sus padres se gritaban, aunque haya sido a un tono moderado y no haya agresiones verbales o físicas, fue casi que traumático para él.

De repente Azumi, como la traviesa can que es, empezó a masticar una hoja debajo del escritorio en el que el chico estaba estudiando, rápidamente la tomo, no vaya a ser que era algo importante. Efectivamente, era un calendario en el que estaban tachados los martes, jueves y domingos, debajo de eso decía "Días con papá".  
Le tomo unos segundos a Akaashi hasta lograr recordar que era jueves, y en dos horas su padre vendría a recogerlo como ya era costumbre. Esto lo sorprendió, pues recordó más rápido de lo normal, y se sintió orgulloso en cierto modo.

Pasaron las dos horas, Akaashi leyendo su libro preferido, "Indigno de ser humano", ya lo había leído muchas veces, hasta tal punto que, si lograba recordar detalles y escenas específicas, pero no se cansaba nunca, simplemente lo tenía maravillado.  
Después de alistarse salió para que lo reciba un pequeño automóvil negro que su padre llevaba ya años utilizándolo.

Akaashi se puso a pensar, ¿A qué se refería su madre con "nos vemos"?, si ella bien sabía que se iría con su padre esa tarde. El viaje no tuvo mucha plática, pues su padre estaba en una llamada importante de su trabajo, disculpándose con Keiji haciéndole un gesto de vez en cuando por no poder hacerle caso como debería.

Tan pronto la llamada termino, su papá anunció que habían llegado, pero, ¿A dónde?, esa no era la casa de su papá.

Se habían detenido frente a un edificio grande, y frente a la entrada principal se encontraba su madre, ¿Que hacia allí? Muchas preguntas invadían la cabeza de Akaashi, pero les hizo caso omiso porque de todos modos las iba a olvidar, no pronunció palabra y siguió a su padre fuera del auto dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba su madre.

-"¿Y bien?"  
Pregunto muy emocionada y con ilusión en su voz su madre.

-"¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gusta el edificio?"  
Completo su padre.

Ahora sí que Akaashi no entendía nada. Su desconocimiento a la situación produjo una cara de desconcierto en su rostro que era todo un poema.

-"¿Qué es esto?"  
Por fin logro articular.

-"¡Es la preparatoria en la que te vamos a inscribir, nos la han recomendado muchísimo y hasta tiene su propia cancha de voleibol! ¿¡Recuerdas como nos divertíamos jugándolo todo el tiempo?!"  
Su padre parecía no poder aguantar la emoción por mucho más tiempo.

Akaashi asintió, si recordaba cómo adoraba ese deporte, en especial jugarlo con su padre. No es que ya no le agrade, solo que no lo ha practicado últimamente. No fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta que no sabía el nombre de su futura preparatoria, así que decidió preguntar.

-"Y, ¿entonces cómo se llama? En realidad, es una gran sorpresa, pero me gusta el sitio, es agradable."  
Dijo con total sinceridad.

-"Se llam-"

-"¡ES LA PREPARATORIA FUKURŌDANI DE TOKYO!"  
Su madre interrumpió a su padre, con aún mucha más euforia.

Akaashi sintió que su corazón vibró, estaba seguro que su primer año en el Fukurōdani iba a ser muy bueno, no sabe ni por qué. Él era un joven de comprobar hechos, no de corazonadas, sin embargo, tuvo ese sentimiento optimista de la nada y sin fundamento, no le desagradaba del todo.

Sin darse cuenta una sonrisa sincera, no muy grande, acompañada de un pequeño sonrojo se formaron en su rostro, haciendo a sus padres aún más felices de que esté contento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por seguir leyendo!


	3. |3|

-"Entonces, ¿Entramos?"  
Dijeron sus padres al unísono.

Akaashi solo suspiro, aún sonriente, y asintió. El edificio era realmente grande, no se podría comparar en tamaño a su secundaria actual, llegaba hasta el punto que daba miedo. A la medida que iba recorriendo sus pasillos, su impresión cada vez era más grande, prestando atención a cada detalle.

Akaashi pudo escuchar como sus padres platicaban de cómo iba su vida mientras lo acompañaban, ellos incluso después del divorcio, se comprometieron a tratar de llevarse bien para no hacer sentir mal a su único hijo. Pero su total atención estaba dirigida a la gran academia.

Ya era tarde, por lo que la mayoría de los estudiantes ya se habían ido, pero algunos clubes aún estaban activos, tales como el de música, periodismo, y por supuesto, el de voleibol.  
Pasando por el aula de música, que era el único club que se encontraba dentro del edificio en sí, las peligrosas dudas e inseguridades de Akaashi hicieron aparición, preguntándose, ¿Como diablos se va a ubicar donde está, cuando sus padres no estén allí para orientarlo?, ¿Como sabe que no se va a perder y algún malhechor tomará ventaja de eso?, ¿Como saber si él era suficiente para esta escuela?,  
Después de todo era Fukurōdani, la preparatoria recomendada por todos.

Su expresión obviamente cambio a una más seria y preocupada, sin percatarse que estaba pálido y sudando frío. Se le ocurrió tomar su tableta y escribir notas, direcciones para concretar que rutas debería seguir para llegar a determinadas zonas de la academia, para ser más precisos, sin embargo, ninguna de sus articulaciones se logró mover, el miedo le estaba sobrepasando.

-"¿Keiji, estás bien?"

Pregunto su mamá.

-"Pareces aturdido"

A Akaashi le fue muy difícil responder, no quería romper la bonita aura que se había formado, se supone que estaban en un momento familiar, como cuando era pequeño, pero si se atrevía a decir algo, arruinaría ese momento. Él siempre ha sido así, se guarda las cosas que pueden incomodar a los demás, incluso si ese algo es importante, algo que tiene la necesidad de ser dicho. Tampoco es que este defecto le importe, al fin y al cabo, lo olvida la mayoría de veces, de no ser que cuando pelea con su madre, (generalmente por estas situaciones, en las que no habla) se lo recuerda.

Por esta misma razón, porque siempre ha sido así, sus padres tampoco son ajenos a aquello, y saben cuándo no está diciendo todo lo que quisiera decir.

-"Oye, está bien si no lo quieres decir, pero tampoco te centres en todo lo que saldrá mal, ¿Okey?"

Tras el padre de Akaashi haber dicho eso, el joven se cuestionó, ¿cómo es que lo sabe?, una mueca confundida se dibujó en su rostro.

-"Imagino que le di en el clavo ajajaja, Hey, ¿qué tal si vamos a conocer el voleibol? A lo mejor te animas un poco".

Propuso su padre, quien era un ser muy juguetón y entusiasta, siempre lograba sacar a su hijo adelante, algo que lo heredó de su madre, la abuela de Akaashi.

-"No es mala idea."

Al fin logró articular.

Al ver la pequeña conversación que tuvieron su hijo con su padre, y como hasta logro animarlo, su madre no supo hacer más que sonreír. Una sonrisa pura y sincera.

-"Bien, el gimnasio queda a la izquierda, estamos muy cerca, con suerte los verás practicar un poco Keiji, así te familiarizarás con ellos".

Esta vez fue su madre la que habló, sin borrar esa sonrisa tan pura de su cara.

Sin nada más que hablar sobre el tema, emprendieron su camino, Akaashi ya se calmó lo suficiente como para volver a disfrutar de las vistas y borrar esa expresión tan paranoica de su hermosa cara.

-"¡¡¡MIRA KEIJI JUSTAMENTE ESTÁN EN UNA PRÁCTICA!!!"

El ruido que Akaashi no había escuchado durante todo el día ahora lo estaba haciendo su propia madre, y el joven pegó un pequeño brinco de la sorpresa. Su padre para guardar el momento, sacó su móvil y empezó a grabar la reacción de su hijo, quien aún parecía aturdido por el escándalo que hacía su madre.

Los tres estaban viendo desde la puerta, la cual estaba abierta, pero Akaashi decidió entrar un poco, en el propio gimnasio estaba más callado que afuera, con suerte no habría llamado la atención.

-"¡Komi haz un buen servicio!"

Alcanzo a ver cómo un moreno pequeño, con el pelo castaño, saco el balón, lo recibió el líbero del otro equipo, pero el balón pronto voló hacia el otro lado de la red, dando así una oportunidad de anotar un punto por parte de Fukurōdani. El equipo logró conectar, y cuando el armador se la pasó al rematador, estuvo más atento aún, no sabría ni decir porque, simplemente su concentración se intensificó, hasta el punto que el ruido que estaba haciendo su madre era inaudible, por más que seguía presente, solo escuchaba los zapatos de los jugadores chillar contra el suelo de madera.

Fue entonces cuando alzó la cabeza y se encontró con un joven muy fornido, de cabello blanco y negro, yendo directo hacia el balón y golpeándolo al otro lado de la cancha, en un tiro cruzado perfecto. La única imagen que se proyectó en la mente de Akaashi al ver tan magnifica escena fue una estrella.

"Ese chico es como una estrella, quiero ser su armador."

Fue lo que pensó Akaashi, lo que deseo con todas sus fuerzas, estaba sintiendo de repente toda la energía y adrenalina del mundo. Una vez el jugador estrella volvió al piso después del salto que pegó, se oyó el pitido del árbitro, marcando que había entrado, y con eso finalizó el partido, ganando Fukurōdani.

-"¡¡¡HEY HEY HEEEEYYYY!!!"

-"¡Buen partido Bokuto!"

"Así que, Bokuto-san, bonito nombre."

Akaashi estaba sorprendido de sí mismo, no se quería ir de allí por ninguna circunstancia, para su buena suerte sus padres también estaban disfrutando de la vista, solo que el ya no se fijó en los lindos Sakura que crecían alrededor del gimnasio, sino dentro de él, donde estaban todos los jugadores, incluyendo Bokuto, no sabría decir si sus padres y el están disfrutando del mismo paisaje, pero sin duda el y ellos están viendo obras de arte que merecen ser pintadas.

El equipo contrario se despidió y salió por la puerta, obligando a la personalidad introvertida de Akaashi a retroceder e interrumpir su admiración.

"Ojalá papá haya grabado todo, quisiera repetirlo cuantas veces pueda".

Por más que no quisiera, Akaashi tuvo que seguir su recorrido, conociendo más del campus, sin embargo, su mente no dejaba de reproducir la escena en la que Bokuto anotaba ese punto y celebraba, fue muy ruidoso, pero su mente estaba haciendo más ruido aún, sintiendo cosas que no había sentido antes, o bueno, tal vez, no es como si pudiera recordar. Le extrañó que se acordara con tanta claridad el momento, pero no le desagradaba, para nada.

El recorrido lo disfrutó, la preparatoria ya le gustaba, en definitiva, quería estudiar allí.

-"Bien, ¿te gusto cariño?"

Pregunto su mamá.

-"Me encanta."

Respondió Akaashi.

Su madre sintió ese nudo en la garganta, en verdad le daba muchísima alegría ver a su hijo tan sonreído, por más que haya tenido un pequeño ataque de ansiedad hace momentos, desde que visitó el gimnasio lo vio disfrutar mucho más.

-"Me alegro, entonces, vámonos".

Pero ella sabía que algo había visto Akaashi en aquel gimnasio que lo sorprendió o alegró, no sabía muy bien qué, pero lo hizo feliz. Por lo que se acercó al padre del joven y le susurro al oído:

-"Pasemos de nuevo por el gimnasio, Keiji se ve feliz".

El asintió y se dirigieron al gimnasio.  
Akaashi, sin saber nada de esto, estaba un poco decepcionado, siguió a sus padres, pero por andar pensando en lo que vio, ya olvidó cómo se veía el camino, no podía recordar cómo llegar al gimnasio, por lo que no hubo ni una sospecha.

El momento en el que llegaron al gimnasio, todas las esperanzas de Akaashi se levantaron de un momento a otro, dios, sí que estaba en un altibajo emocional, todo él era un desastre en ese momento.

-"Me disculpan, voy a echar un vistazo al gimnasio."

Esta vez ni preguntó, evadió por completo la posibilidad de que le digan que no. Sin dejar tiempo para sus padres a responder, (tampoco se iban a negar), entró, para encontrarse con el gimnasio casi vacío, a excepción de cierta estrella, rebotando el balón contra la pared, parecía que estaba entretenido, pero un poco decepcionado. Parece que no se ha percatado de la presencia de Akaashi aún, pero Akaashi no sabe si quiere su atención o no. Decidió observar tanto como pudo el resto del gimnasio, y de vez en cuando mirando a Bokuto, nada más viendo lo que hacía, no porque se interese en ser su amigo, no, para nada. A él no le interesan los amigos.

No.

Pudo sentir como su corazón se detuvo cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz gruesa y ronca, pero al mismo tiempo juguetona, preguntándole:

-"¿Eres nuevo aquí?".

Tuvo segundos de pensar si responder o no, hasta que se decidió.

-"Entrare aquí este año."

Apartó la vista un poco para evitar el contacto visual.

-"¡¡¡¡Genial!!!!"

Akaashi se asustó un poco al oír una voz tan ruidosa de la nada. Justo después de eso, su madre lo llamó para irse, asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

-"Keiji, nos vamos".

-"Esta bien".

Giro la cabeza hacia Bokuto haciendo una reverencia.

-"Adiós, B-".

Fue interrumpido por la escandalosa voz.

-"¡Soy Bokuto Kōtarō, UN GUSTO!"

"Lo sé"  
"Espera, ¡¿porque lo sé?!"  
Pensó.

-"Akaashi Keiji, igualmente, me disculpo, me tengo que ir."

Le regalo una leve sonrisa antes de irse, sin embargo, fue totalmente sincera y espontánea. Bokuto, como la persona alegre que es, le regalo una mil veces más grande, agitando su mano en forma de despedida.

-"¡Nos vemos el siguiente año!"

-"Si, nos vemos."

Le encanto pronunciar esas palabras, una persona había sido amable con él, sin conocerlo ni nada, y encima espera que se vean otra vez. Su cabeza era un desastre, quería gritar, quería reír, quería...

Quería pasar más tiempo con la estrella llamada Bokuto Kōtarō.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> los capítulos de wattpad se ven bien chiquitos en ao3 :)))  
> De todos modos gracias por leer!


	4. |4|

Bokuto's pov:

Noté a una mujer fuera del gimnasio haciendo casi tanto ruido como yo, se la veía muy emocionada, me agradó mucho. Estaba siendo acompañada por un hombre que tenía su celular enfrente suyo, parecía que estaba grabando algo, pero no creo que esté enfocando la cancha, al menos no lo parece, es una pena, me hubiera gustado ser el actor estrella de la grabación. Cuando vi al balón cruzar a nuestro lado de la red nuevamente, me despoje de todos mis pensamientos actuales y solo me concentre en anotar. El momento en el que Konoha me pasó la pelota tuve que saltar más de lo que me hubiera gustado, la puso un poco alta, pero siempre y cuando pueda rematar todo valdrá la pena.

El momento en el que hice contacto con la pelota fue, como, "¡¡¡GWAAAH!!!" y sentí como si el mundo se detuviera por un momento, solo para verme hacer un tiro cruzado perfecto. Lo que hizo que el mundo volviera a rotar para mí, fue el estruendo que causa la pelota contra el brillante suelo de la madera. Aterricé e inmediatamente inhalé una gran bocanada de aire para descargar el grito de euforia que mantenía contenido desde hace mucho... Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Qué significaba euforia?

-"HEY HEY HEEEEYYYY"

-"Buen remate, Bokuto"

Al fin descargué esa emoción que tenía contenida. Komi, Saru y Konoha vinieron a darme unas palmadas en la espalda a modo de felicitación, los demás miembros me miraban con una sonrisa ladina, como la de Kuroo, ya verá ese gato cuando le cuente como gané de la forma más épica posible. Volviendo a mis compañeros, se los veía felices, me hacía feliz verlos así. (Omitiendo el hecho de que estaba recibiendo atención). Di una de mis tan genuinas sonrisas, cerrando mis ojos y mostrando mis dientes, pecho en alto, orgulloso de mí mismo. Después recordé que ese señor estaba grabando, ¡PUEDE QUE HAYA GRABADO MI MARAVILLOSA JUGADA!

Regresé a ver esperando encontrarme la cámara del móvil apuntando hacia mí, pero resulta que no, seguía apuntando al mismo lugar que antes. Seguí con la mirada la trayectoria del lente hasta que me detuve en un chico, de cabello alborotado, color negro carbón, ojos profundos, podría admirarlos por años sin descansar. Era imposible distinguir si eran azules o verdes, pero tenían un color muy especial. Estaba mirando la cancha, parecía asombrado, como si fuera su primera vez en un gimnasio. El único pensamiento que pasó por mi cabeza en ese momento fue: "Quiero ser su amigo, definitivamente". Pero era un pensamiento mucho más fuerte que otras veces, fue extraño.

Nuestros ojos se conectaron, pero el parecía analizar todo a su alrededor, tanto que no creo que se haya dado cuenta. Fui removido de mi trance cuando mi vista fue bloqueada por el equipo al que habíamos derrotado, estaban saliendo. Mi frustración fue la misma que cuando no logro esquivar un bloqueo, tal vez hasta más. Fruncí el ceño mientras mantuve mi vista enfocada en esa zona, pero, así como ya no había jugadores, tampoco había rastros de él.

-"¡Oye! Ya es tarde, hora de irnos, Bokuto"

Me gritó Konoha. Le quise responder que ya me iba a alistar, pero se me ocurrió una idea mil veces mejor.

-"Sobre eso, Konoha, ¿Crees que puedas hacerme unos pases ante-"

-"No"

-"P-PERO NO TERMINO A-"

-"No"

-"Grosero".

Konoha dio media vuelta siendo acompañado de los demás, dirigiéndose a los vestidores. Salieron y sin dejar que mucho tiempo pase, se despidieron, por suerte ya habían quitado la red y trapeado el piso, solo me quedaba a mí arreglar mi propio desorden, lo que era justo. Quedé yo solo, como de costumbre, rebotando la pelota contra la pared, sin nadie que logre aguantar mi entusiasmo o berrinches. Es así desde mi escuela primaria, todos me decían que les agradaba mi compañía, pero no creo que se hayan podido considerar mis amigos. Un amigo es alguien que te apoya, alguien que te quiere con todas tus facetas, no sólo con la alegre. Es como si te regalaran una caja de chocolates, puedes decir que no y tomar solamente el chocolate que se vea mejor, al mismo tiempo que puedes aceptarla y quedarte con todos los chocolates, incluyendo los de peor aspecto, el paquete completo, con defectos y todo.

Me dio hambre.

Pero igual no me importa, en mi equipo hay buenos tipos y todos son comprensivos, son un poco molestos a veces, pero supongo que lo mismo aplica para mí. No me di cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado, yo seguí rebotando la pelota, y.... sin poderme sacar cierto par de ojos de la cabeza. ¿Qué hacía aquí?, ¿Estaría aplicando a la escuela?, ¿Le gustó mi remate?, ¿Cuál es su nombre?, ¿Querrá ser mi amigo?, ¿Qué edad tiene?

Nunca me había preocupado de la existencia de alguien tanto, ¿de repente un extraño que no conozco es el protagonista de mis pensamientos?, no queda remedio, tengo que conocerlo si o si, para que al menos haya una razón para esto...

¡NO TENGO POR QUE MENTIRME A MI MISMO, NO ESTOY BUSCANDO NINGUNA RAZÓN, ¡SOLO QUIERO CONOCERLO Y YA!

No me logro comprender, esto es muy confusooo~

Mi mente está haciendo mucho ruido, estoy haciendo un debate interno sin ni siquiera hablar, demasiados pensamientos al mismo tiempo, me agota.

Fin Bokuto's Pov.

El bicolor había adquirido una cara decepcionada sin darse cuenta, quería aclarar todas sus dudas, o, mejor dicho, quería que aquel chico las aclarara. Se entretuvo un poco buscando distraerse con su monótono juego improvisado, vaya que parecía un niño pequeño. No se percató de las voces afuera, y cuando dio la vuelta para ya empezar su camino a casa, se encontró con tan ansiados ojos. Era ahora o nunca.

-"¿Eres nuevo aquí?".

Preguntó sin más, tenía que saberlo.

-"Entrare aquí este año."

Bokuto no pensó que esas simples y planas palabras le alegrarían la semana. A su vez no podía parar de contemplar esos maravillosos ojos que lo tenían cautivado. Después se dio cuenta que el otro chico había apartado la vista, parecía algo avergonzado.

-"¡¡¡¡Genial!!!!"

Exclamó desde lo más profundo de su ser, todos esos confusos pensamientos se quedaron en el olvido, siendo remplazados por alegría pura, que no dudó en expresar. Una cabeza se asomó por la puerta llamando al chico, lo que puso un poco nervioso a Bokuto, no sabe ni porque, el hecho de que no acababa de aclarar sus preguntas hizo que se ponga un poco ansioso por saber más rápido, pero no podía sonar muy persistente. Por primera vez se preocupó de dejar una buena primera impresión ante alguien. El mayor sintió como ese joven se inclinaba un poco a modo de despedida.

-"Adiós, B-".

"¿¡ACASO IBA A PRONUNCIAR MI NOMBRE?! NO, ESPERA, AÚN NO TE HAS PRESENTADO, ES IMPOSIBLE... ¡ES CIERTO, PRESENTATE!"

-"¡Soy Bokuto Kōtarō, UN GUSTO!"

Estaba emocionado de más, por lo que alzó la voz. El desastre que abundaba en su mente volvió, quería hablar más con él, pero no quedaba tiempo y sentía esta incomoda presión en su pecho.

-"Akaashi Keiji, igualmente, me disculpo, me tengo que ir."

Una duda menos, ya se sabía su nombre. Pronto recordó lo que Akaashi le había dicho, entrará a Fukurodani, ¡lo que significa que se volverán a ver! Tenía que decirlo, para asegurarse de que no estaba en un sueño. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, vio su sonrisa, no era tan grande como otras que había visto, pero estaba seguro que era la más linda del universo. No pudo contener la suya, y sonrío con la mayor efusividad posible, para intentar igualar ese sentimiento que el pelinegro le había brindado.

-"¡Nos vemos el siguiente año!"

-"Si, nos vemos."

"CONFIRMADO, TE VERÉ EL SIGUIENTE AÑO, AKAASHI KEIJI."

Avistó como Akaashi salió por las puertas del gimnasio uniéndose a una mujer que era muy parecido a él. El reflejo magenta de los sakura que crecían alrededor del edificio lo hacía ver como una digna escena de película, era muy lindo. Y si se preguntan, no, Bokuto no estaba consciente de lo que estaba pensando, solo era sincero.


	5. |5|

Akaashi se subió al vehículo en el que había arribado a la institución, analizando lo que había pasado. Una sensación de confort lo invadía persistentemente, y sentía esta necesidad de sonreír continuamente. Se mantuvo callado, mientras que concluyó que el viaje sería más largo debido a que su madre los acompañaba, lo que significaba una parada más. El sueño lo consumió, así que decidió desabrocharse su cinturón para evitar alguna incomodidad al acostarse, y cayó dormido. Su madre lo regresó a ver por el costado del asiento, y se preguntó si lograría recordar algo de lo sucedido, era muy improbable, ya que por más que ella estaba más que dispuesta a pagarle un buen terapeuta, uno con el que logre establecer conexión, su hijo seguía rechazando la oferta, generalmente terminando en una pequeña discusión entre ambos.

Aparte de que, últimamente estaba recordando más cosas por su cuenta, lo que lo hacía tener más argumentos para decir que no. Pasaron unos 30 minutos de siesta, la mayoría de la información recibida hoy ya se ha eliminado de la memoria corto plazo, y para su mala suerte no había tomado tantas notas como le gustaría. Esto su padre tanto como su madre lo sabían a la perfección, por lo que decidieron no topar el tema para no hacerlo sentir culpable. Pero no contaban con que el tema lo estaría iniciando la persona menos esperada.

-"Mamá, Papá, hoy logré hablar con una persona."

Keiji quiso contarles la experiencia que había vivido al conocer a Bokuto, desde el momento que lo vio en la cancha no pudo sacarlo de su cabeza, literalmente, la hora desde lo sucedido estaba a punto de cumplirse, ya debería haber olvidado todo, pero la escena donde se encontró con aquel chico bicolor seguía en su memoria, al igual que sus emociones, quería contarlo todo, para volver a vivir el momento. Lo extraño es que solo recordaba eso, todo rastro de como llego allí, los pasillos, los salones, se había eliminado por completo. Incluso recuerda su nombre, lo memorizó, aunque suene imposible. Una sonrisa se quiso formar en su rostro, pero el la detuvo para no ser tan obvio con sus padres, en especial su papá, lo conocía muy bien como para saber que, si sonreía demasiado, lo empezaría a molestar.

Bajó un poco la mirada mientras pronunció estas palabras, a consecuencia de aguantarse la sonrisa, un color carmín se apoderó de sus delicadas y suaves mejillas, nariz, y el borde de sus orejas (miren la foto de arriba). Esto también fue causado por la enorme atención que recibió de golpe, ni bien lo mencionó pudo observar de reojo como sus progenitores se dieron la vuelta inmediatamente, observándolo como cazador a su presa, podría jurar que lo estaban analizando.

-"¿Keiji, lograste recordar algo?"

Su madre que era la más emocionada en estas situaciones, se mantenía con una cara de shock, como si hubiera visto un dragón real, pero el tono con el que le pregunto eso, de alguna manera logró sonar muy calmo. Una vez Akaashi oyó esa pregunta, se dio cuenta de lo que está pasando.

"RECORDÉ ALGO, RECORDÉ ALGO, RECORDÉ ALGO, RECORDÉ ALGO, RECORDÉ..."

-"No todo, pero me conocí con alguien en la cancha de Vóleibol, hasta tuvimos una pequeña conversación, será mi compañero el siguiente año... espero."

Logró mantener su compostura, pero créanme cuando les digo que Akaashi Keiji era un desastre. Es decir, ¿!Recordó cómo se conoció con alguien?! ¿¡¡Él!!? Un asocial con amnesia recordó como estableció conversación con alguien, que incluso le agradó y esperaba verlo de nuevo. Después de darse cuenta lo que le había ocurrido, la sonrisa que estuvo contenida durante todo este tiempo salió a la luz, resultándole un poco graciosa e irónica la situación. Por pura curiosidad quiso ver la reacción de sus padres, si su mente era un desastre no podría imaginar la de ellos. Sus padres miraban en shock, los dos haciendo rápidos procesamientos mentales de la situación. Su auto para su conveniencia estaba parado, Keiji decidió abrir la boca justo antes de que su madre baje en su respectiva parada.

Los ojos de sus padres se encontraron después de desviar la vista de su hijo, ambos asintiendo, parece que los dos compartían el mismo pensamiento, dejando al pobre Akaashi en una confusión muy grande. Aun cuando estas acciones tomaron lugar, sus caras no habían cambiado, seguían teniendo la misma expresión de sorpresa dibujada. Pronto se dieron la vuelta de nuevo, y su papá arranco el auto, dirigiéndose a algún lugar que Akaashi no conocía.

-"Pero, mamá no se ha bajado aún, papá"

Akaashi no sabe si su padre se dio cuenta de esto o no, pero quiso recordárselo. No preguntó a donde iban porque ellos siempre han sido de dar sorpresas, preguntar no serviría de nada, es algo que lo aprendió con la experiencia.

-"No te preocupes Keiji, tu padre y yo decidimos que aún tenemos un destino más".

Esta vez aseguró su madre, quien tenía una sonrisa tan genuina en ese momento que podría jurar que era la de un ángel, le recordó a cierto chico que apenas conoció. De nuevo.

-"Como es eso posible si no han pronunciado siquiera una palabra..."

-"¡YA SABES COMO ES, KEIJI!"

Ahí está, el ruidoso de su padre, era raro que esté tan callado. Akaashi rio por lo bajo pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que sea audible, era un momento muy alegre. Pronto entraron a algún parqueadero, era justo alado de un mercado artesanal, y los árboles que rodeaban la zona tenían colgados unos focos que iluminaban el área en la que estaban, estaba oscuro por lo que lo hacía ver incluso más bonito.

Pronto entraron a algún parqueadero, era justo alado de un mercado artesanal, y los árboles que rodeaban la zona tenían colgados unos focos que iluminaban el área en la que estaban, estaba oscuro por lo que lo hacía ver incluso más bonito

Sus padres no perdieron un segundo cuando su hijo se bajó del auto, corrieron a abrazarlo con todo lo que tenían en ese momento. Esto hizo que Akaashi se conmocione un poco, pero no le incomodó en lo absoluto. No se separaron en unos buenos 2 minutos, disfrutando cada segundo que pasaba. Cuando lo hicieron, su padre paso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su hijo, dándole dos empujoncitos de manera juguetona. Se dirigieron a una entrada de lo que parecía un restaurante, nada sorpresivo, pero resulta que ese era el mismo restaurante al que habían llevado a Akaashi tantas veces antes de separarse, era una rutina de familia para ese entonces. Por supuesto esto no pasó inadvertido para Akaashi, pues al pasar tanto tiempo de su vida en esa locación, si había memorias que persistieron. (recordemos que las cosas que marcaron, o son importantes para Akaashi probablemente no se borren de su memoria corto plazo, por eso no las olvidará, como es el caso de Bokuto...)

El restaurante era uno de bastante lujo, por lo que su tradición siempre fue nada más sentarse a charlar y pedir unos cuantos bocadillos para picar, tampoco podían vaciar su billetera todos los días para comer allí  
El restaurante era uno de bastante lujo, por lo que su tradición siempre fue nada más sentarse a charlar y pedir unos cuantos bocadillos para picar, tampoco podían vaciar su billetera todos los días para comer allí. Pero hoy era una ocasión especial que celebrar, por lo que sí se darían ese lujo, pasando un momento en familia conjunta otra vez después de tanto tiempo.

Donde Bokuto:

El mayor llegó a su casa, subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto, y cerró la puerta, tiró su maleta al piso y sacó su celular tan pronto como pudo. Abrió Instagram, y tecleo en la pantalla "Akaashi Keiji". Navegó por los 2 perfiles que había, el primero tenía a un chico totalmente ajeno al Akaashi que buscaba, algo curioso es que en casi todas sus publicaciones lo tenían a él como protagonista, con dos dedos hacia arriba mostrando el signo de "paz". El siguiente perfil no tenía ninguna publicación, pero se fijó en su foto de perfil y...

-"¡BINGO!"

Su foto era él con lo que, suponía, era su familia, en alguna montaña. Rápidamente aplastó el botón de enviar solicitud de amistad, sin pensar que tan repentino pudiera ser, después de todo, que esperaban, era Bokuto, el ser más sociable y que era caracterizado por su accionar sin pensar, pero realmente le hacía ilusión llegar a conocerlo más.


	6. |6|

Tan pronto como Akaashi terminó su postre y entregaron la cuenta, sintió el sueño apoderarse de él de nuevo, pero a diferencia de la otra vez, era una sensación mucho más fuerte que antes, logrando liberar un bostezo que había estado contenido.

-"Gracias por la comida"

Esbozó una sonrisa conscientemente, y que así sus padres supieran lo feliz que lo habían hecho, hoy había sonreído más veces que en 8 meses seguidos.

-"No hay de que Keiji, pero te tendré que pasar factura..."

Mencionó con un leve puchero su padre, Isao, quien por otra parte era alguien muy tacaño, y le dolía el codo siempre que tenía que entregar dinero, sea la cantidad que sea. Esto en ocasiones contrarrestaba su alegre y activa personalidad. Su madre dio un suspiro liberando una pequeña risa, levantándose para agarrar sus cosas, su hijo la imitó en la acción. Una vez salieron del restaurante y se subieron al carro, Akaashi perdió la conciencia casi de inmediato, quedando así dormido, y no le sería tan fácil levantarse, el cansancio predominaba el momento. Cuando abrió los ojos 2 horas habían pasado, y se encontraba tumbado en un futón, mirando a un familiar techo con esa característica lámpara de tonalidad amarilla. Giró un poco su cabeza, y ninguna otra luz aparte de esa estaba encendida, por lo que su padre ya se ha de haber acostado también a dormir.

Se despertó por la alarma que resonó en la pantalla de su celular, siendo las 5:30am, y el nombre de esta dictaba "Escuela", no era algo muy difícil de descifrar que tenía que ir a la escuela, después de todo era la mañana de un viernes. Al bajar un poco la mirada al piso se encuentra su uniforme, esa es una de las ventajas de estar en la casa de su padre, como es su único hijo, lo mima y lo consciente todo el tiempo, un ejemplo es dejarle todo a la vista y hasta el desayuno hecho antes de su hora de despertar, así no tiene que recordarse por una nota las cosas de hacer. Una vez guardó su comida en su lonchera, tomó su celular y dictó en el mapa "Mori Middle School", lo que suponía ya era rutina, pero no recordaba. Doblando por un par de esquinas y siguiendo la ruta que le marcaba el celular, logró llegar al ya familiar edificio.

Una vez entró a su salón y tomó asiento, quiso distraerse del ruido que causaban los estudiantes, por lo que revisó que había de nuevo en su celular, obviamente no esperaba nada, después de todo casi no tiene redes sociales. Instagram lo descargó hace mucho porque su primo lo había obligado, pero ni se molestó en poner una foto de perfil suya, puso una donde el apenas era visible, y no era un usuario activo, no sabe por qué no la ha borrado aún. Entonces imaginen su sorpresa al ver una notificación. Lo primero que pasó por su mente es que era un error, o, que tal vez, si recibía notificaciones seguido y no lo recordaba, pero no entiende como alguien como él podría tener... ¿Una solicitud de amistad? ¿Qué?

Confusión estaba dibujada por su rostro, ¿Quién le podría querer hablar si él no tiene amig-

-"Oh, Bokuto-san"

Eso ultimo se escapó de sus labios por la sorpresa que, a su vez, lo había cortado en sus pensamientos. El timbre sonó casi enseguida, los dispositivos móviles serían retirados, y con un poco de duda y la presión del momento, su dedo se deslizó hacia "aceptar". Por reflejo, apagó la pantalla de su teléfono al instante, pero tenía que grabar su clase si quería sacar provecho a estas dos últimas semanas, entonces prendió la cámara y preparo todo para que el teléfono estuviera estable en su sitio. Empezó a tomar notas de la clase. Los primeros párrafos, (Si, Akaashi era capaz de llenar tres carillas de contenido en sólo una hora), tenían una letra temblorosa, no seguían la línea al 100%, y todo esto porque aún seguía inquieto, era la primera vez que tenía tal acercamiento con la socialización en sí, era algo totalmente nuevo. Su mente estaba sumida en tal incertidumbre que se le pasó de las manos escribir porque se había puesto así en un principio.

Para su fortuna o desgracia, las notas se fueron normalizando, volviendo a su claridad anterior. Ya había una gran diferencia entre los tres párrafos iniciales y los dos últimos que ha escrito, pero esto significa que la preocupación ya no es existente, y no lo volverá a ser hasta que abra su Instagram de nuevo y reviva el momento otra vez como si nada hubiera pasado. Tan pronto la clase terminó, Kazuma e Ishigami se aproximaron con una cartulina y algunos útiles hacia Akaashi, quien terminó la grabación y abrió su blog de notas, analizando si tenía algún asunto con ellos, y, efectivamente, ellos serían sus compañeros de trabajo. Los dos otros adolescentes solo se sentaron a observar mientras Akaashi analizaba la situación en la que estaba, en otra circunstancia habrían pedido trabajar con otro grupo, o solo ellos dos, para ahorrarse todo el tedioso proceso de esperar a que su compañero recordase, pero faltando dos semanas para que todo el año termine no había mucho que perder.

Lo que no sabían es que Akaashi terminó de revisar la información hace mucho, solo se mantenía observando como ambos tenían una cara de disgusto y compartían uno que otro susurro, regresando a ver al pelinegro. Bien podrían estar hartos o cansados, al menos Akaashi fingió convencerse de eso. Digo "fingió", porque solo se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo para ser más eficiente en el trabajo, en realidad pensaba que estaban disgustados por su presencia, o simplemente por su ser. A pesar de que se mantuvo con su estoica y aburrida expresión, le dolió, le dolió el hecho de que ellos dos tuvieran que lidiar con trabajar con él.

-"¿Estás listo?"

Preguntó Ishigami, quien le alzó los ojos cuando el asintió, se oía verdadera molestia en su tono. El sólo supo asentir y mantenerse callado. Kazuma asignó roles a cada uno en vista de que los otros dos no tomarían la iniciativa, y pusieron manos a la obra. Sorprendentemente ya habían avanzado más del 60% en un receso, parece que nadie se quería quedar en ese grupo por dos semanas, si seguían ese ritmo, terminarían el siguiente lunes el proyecto. Por lo pronto, las horas pasaron y la escuela finalizó, Akaashi ya estaba en la puerta listo para irse de aquel infierno, cuando sintió una mano apoyarse en su hombro bruscamente, obligándolo a girarse, y así encontrándose con dos tipos, parecían de su edad, pero eran mil veces más grandes.

-"Hey, Akaashi-san~, ¿Recuerdas lo que nos debías? o acaso ya olvidaste hasta quién eres"

El tipo que lo estaba agarrando adoptó una sonrisa ladina mirándolo hacia abajo, intentando hacer ver a Akaashi inferior. Por supuesto, esto solo fue un intento sin éxito, ya que Akaashi no se sintió intimidado ni un segundo, y por supuesto, no iba a perder el tiempo, se notaba claramente que estos tipos querían sacarlo de sus casillas, por lo que quiso evadir la situación.

-"No, no lo recuerdo, pero tampoco me tomaré el tiempo de revisarlo, con su permiso, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer".

En vista de que el otro no lo soltaba, sacudió su hombro y se liberó del agarre, abriendo el mapa en su teléfono para llegar a su casa, era evidente que no debía nada. Por suerte no lo siguieron, solo se quedaron en su lugar viendo como el pelinegro se encaminaba a su hogar. Una vez los perdió de vista, su seño se frunció y cerró sus ojos, ¿Qué necesidad había de molestarlo?, cuando abrió el mapa en su celular sintió que les había dado la razón, ¿Por qué simplemente no podía recordar las cosas? ¿Por qué él? Un nudo se formó en su garganta hasta que llegó a doler, aguantando las ganas de llorar y no hacer un drama, después de todo el sentimiento no iba a persistir, tarde o temprano lo olvidaría, como la gran mayoría de cosas. El darse cuenta de esto le dolía, pero también lo aliviaba en cierto modo, era muy contradictorio.

No se dio cuenta de que se había quedado estático delante del café en frente de su casa, hasta que dos niños pequeños lo rebasaron, no tenían más de 6 años, iban tomados de la mano riendo, balanceando sus dos pequeñas manos entrelazadas de arriba hacia abajo. Esa pequeña escena levantó los ánimos de Akaashi, le conmovió presenciarla. Se preguntó si alguna vez tuvo...no, si logrará tener una amistad parecida a la de aquellos niños, si olvidó el pasado, que se enfoque en el presente y futuro. Pensó en anotar todo lo sucedido con esos chicos, junto con sus sentimientos, pero eso es una de las pocas cosas que no quiere recordar. Probablemente sea un bucle, el momento que se le vengan a la cabeza aquellos simples pensamientos se sentirá de la misma manera, dolido y decepcionado.

Una vez ya se estabilizó y se distrajo un poco al ver a esos dos pequeños jugar, se dirigió al porche de su casa, y avistó su puerta sin seguro. Entró silenciosamente, y se encontró con su abuelita sirviéndose un té en la cocina. Si su abuela estaba en casa, todo estaba bien, más que bien. Era su confidente número uno, y aun que sobrepasara los 65 años, tenía el espíritu de una mujer joven y culta, era como su madre, pero menos gritona.

-"¿Abuela?"

-"¡Oh, hola Kei!, espe- ¿Estuviste llorando Keiji?"

Sintió otra vez ese molesto nudo en su garganta.

-"N-no lo sé"

Sin agregar otra pregunta, su abuela posó el té en el mesón y se dirigió al característico sofá matiz de su sala de estar, dando pequeños golpecitos al lugar a su lado, indicándole al joven que se siente, pero Azumi se le adelantó robándose su lugar y una risita suave. Se sentó en el filo para no mover a su adorable perrita del sitio.

-"Tu madre me contó que ayer hablaste con alguien y lo recordaste, ¿Crees que me podías contar?"

La habilidad especial de su abuela, animarlo incluso en los momentos más deprimentes.

-"Bueno, cuando entré al gimnasio estaba solo rebotando la pelota, de repente me preguntó si era nuevo, a lo que le respondí que ingresaría el siguiente año, en unos meses más, y nos presentamos".

Akaashi obviamente omitió el primer encuentro, donde solo hubo miradas y el deseo del pelinegro de hablarle de nuevo, según él, para mantener su propio orgullo. Pero, lo recordó, sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo después de un momento de pura decepción era la mejor sensación del mundo.

-"¿Gimnasio?"

-"Si, de voleibol, me inscribiré en ese club"

-"¡Me alegro Kei! ¿Y cuál es el nombre del muchacho?"

-"Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto-san será mi compañero este año"

Esto fue nada más para decirlo en voz alta, era totalmente innecesario, pero pronunciarlo era gratificante.

-"Me alegra que ya tengas un conocido que te reciba Kei, ahora tengo que evitar que el yakisoba se queme, sube a tu habitación y deja tus cosas, comeremos viendo alguna película"

Akaashi obedeció y tiró todo, se sentó en su cama y conectó su celular al cargador, justo después de posarlo en el velador, entró una notificación.

Tu amigo Bokuto_Owl te ha enviado un mensaje

Hola!!

Responder

-"GEH-"

La sorpresa lo frenó en seco, si era su amigo, significa que aceptó su solicitud de amistad, y si no lo recordaba, tampoco se molestó en anotarlo. Quería golpear al Akaashi del pasado, ahora no solo era la solicitud, sino también el inicio de una conversación.

B: Hola!!

A: Buenas noches Bokuto-san

B: me recuerdas?!

Sonrío para sus adentros, su cara era todo un poema, era la mezcla de emoción, nervios y confusión.

A: Claro que lo hago, nos conocimos ayer en el gimnasio.

...

Aun que Bokuto estaba escribiendo, salió de la aplicación, guardó su celular en su bolsillo, y bajó las escaleras, más nervioso que cualquier gato asustadizo.

-"Estás sonreído"

-"¿Sí?"

-"Mhm, ven, elige la película"

Puso play, ni siquiera meditó a profundidad al elegir, puso una de sus películas favoritas "La teoría del todo". Siempre que la veía se concentraba en cada aspecto de la cinta, pero esa tarde/noche estuvo todo el tiempo con el teléfono en mano, contemplando los 5 mensajes de su conversación, que, por cierto, aún no había respondido el último, sintiéndose motivado sin razón alguna, y por supuesto, algo nervioso sin saber por qué.


	7. |7|

Cuando Bokuto llegó a su casa y por fin tuvo conexión, (ni su familia ni el quieren contratar un plan por sus propias razones), se tiró a su cama en su habitación sin querer hacer nada, ese día no hubo práctica por lo que estaba aburrido hasta morir. Oyó un "ding" proveniente de su teléfono, que por cierto lo salvó de la locura, estaba a punto de ponerse a leer un libro, si, leer un libro. La verdad no hubiera entendido la mayor parte, pero el hecho de que haya tenido la iniciativa de hacerlo era abrumadoramente inusual. Lo que logra el aburrimiento.

Akaashi_K ha aceptado ser tu amigo. ¡Saluda!

Se incorporó de un brinco de lo que estaba acostado, ojos bien abiertos mostrando su hermoso color dorado puro, el sol descendiente que se colaba por la ventana del simple cuarto los resaltó al punto de parecer dos perlas de oro. Una sonrisa ilusionada empezó a adornar su rostro, esta era una nueva oportunidad de hacer un amigo, y desaprovecharla sería un pecado. Rápidamente pulsó el mensaje e hizo lo que se le sugirió, saludar. Un "Hola!!" plano, pero tampoco quería sonar muy confianzudo, apenas ayer se conocieron. Era algo muy poco común el ver que a Bokuto le importaba dejar una buena primera impresión.

Tuvo que esperar por lo menos tres horas hasta el próximo tintinar de su celular, y créanme, fue una hora llena de emoción, estrés, más emoción y desilusión, volviéndose un ciclo, en ese mismo orden. Parecía una niña de octavo grado emocionada porque su crush del momento le había hablado, y su hermana no dudó en recordárselo. Bokuto no tuvo más opción que burlarse de su actitud junto con ella, ni él sabía la razón de su comportamiento, simplemente fluyó con la situación, sin pensarlo mucho.

Tras una larga jornada de risas y frustraciones (estas por parte del menor de la casa, Bokuto), el ambiente de la casa se aligeró abrumadoramente, los días pasados eran algo apagados desde que su papá se fue de casa, pero las sonrisas de la familia Bokuto eran a todo dar, podían con casi cualquier cosa. Como podrán ver, las horas no pasaron tan aburridas como Koutarou esperaba, es más, se divirtió lo que no pudo las últimas semanas. Obviamente su modo "preadolescente emocionada" volvió al instante el momento que Akaashi se dignó a responder.

El mensaje tenía nada más y nada menos que su nombre escrito, y siendo como es él, no pensó nada en absoluto, y sólo escribió lo primero que le cruza su imaginativa mente.

me recuerdas?!

"¡CLARO QUE LO HACE, ¿¡POR QUE OTRA RAZÓN ME LLAMARÍA POR MI NOMBRE?!!"

Se pasó los siguientes 20 minutos conflictuándose si escribir un mensaje o no, y cuando lo lograba, borraba lo que había dictado anteriormente, MUY indeciso.

..........................

Las siguientes dos semanas habían pasado de una manera fugaz, por parte de Akaashi, el proyecto fue un éxito, como se esperaba, y lo terminaron en cuestión de solo 3 días, mientras más rápido mejor. En cambio, Bokuto la pasó regular, su padre aún no asomaba, pero las salidas con sus hermanas y las breves conversaciones con Akaashi le alegraban cualquier momento de cualquier día. Parecía tan surreal, el pelinegro vestido con una bata negra y un sombrero decorado con una cinta azul, siendo rodeado por sus indiferentes compañeros vestidos de la misma manera, y por sus adorados padres con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción y orgullo en sus rostros, presenciando el momento de su nombramiento para hacer oficial la graduación del chico.

La ceremonia transcurrió normal, alumnos y familiares riendo y compartiendo entre ellos, nada fuera de lo usual, pero como era de suponer Akaashi y su familia se fueron tan pronto como les fue posible, para evitar la aglomeración. Las vacaciones no fueron nada especial, para Bokuto no había nada que destacar, no salió casi a ningún lado, se la pasó jugando vóley en el patio de su casa, Y Akaashi por otro lado, no tuvo nada que recordar, sus notas describen algunos paseos al bosque, pero no le fue posible recordar esos momentos.

..........................

Sonó la alarma, Y Akaashi, al ser frustrado el sueño en tan temprano tiempo, golpeó agresivamente el aparato para que siseara el sonido, claro que esto no funcionó y hasta llegó a creer que el ruido había aumentado después del golpe. Se levantó a ver su calendario, ni siquiera sabía que día era hoy. Cuando su mirada logró enfocarse en los números del calendario colgado en su pared, identificó que era un miércoles, miércoles 3 de septiembre, y la escritura estaba encerrada en un círculo rojo, con una nota adjuntada al lado derecho.

La nota detallaba claramente donde estaba su uniforme, la locación de su preparatoria y un par de líneas más que daban un breve resumen de lo que ha pasado los últimos días, era algo que no era relevante en ese momento, pero ya se le hizo costumbre. Encontró el uniforme colgado en una percha al lado de su armario, y le pareció que iba bastante acorde con él, era elegante y discreto al mismo tiempo. Luego anotó nuevamente la dirección de la "Preparatoria Fukuroudani" en el buscador y abrió el mapa, el cual ya le había trazado el camino por la pantalla.

Salió de su habitación unos 5 minutos después, pues acomodarla no le tomó mucho y al arreglarse tampoco gastó tiempo, el único problema era su cabello, que era una batalla perdida, pero con un poco de agua se disimulaba bastante. Se encontró con su mamá en la cocina lavando algunos platos, y con el desayuno puesto en la mesa, pero al ser las 6:30am eso era inusual.

-"¿Qué haces despierta?"

-"Te ahorré el trabajo de cocinar puesto que es tu primer día, pero no te ilusiones, es solo por esta única vez"

Su mamá manifestó un tono socarrón y juguetón, que solo lo hizo exhalar de una manera burlona.

-"De todos modos, gracias por la comida"

Sin más que aclarar, decidió comer lo más rápido que pudo, se veía en un apuro, aunque aún si hubiera algún retraso de media hora, llegaría igual muy temprano. Se lo notaba ansioso, ansioso de llegar lo más rápido posible, ansioso de poder llegar a ese gimnasio e inscribirse, tener garantizada su estadía en el único lugar que no olvidó, y con la única persona que no olvido. Finalmente salió de su casa un poco más tarde de lo que le gustaría, pues había olvidado anotar el empacar su uniforme de vóley, y si no hubiera sido por su madre, no lo habría recordado.

Todo el camino fue totalmente nuevo pero muy bonito, la sensación de ir a un lugar en el que deseaba estar, combinada con el paisaje que brindaba el camino, hacía todo muy emocionante. Al lado de la vereda había una pequeña pared, apenas le llagaba a la cintura, que separaba la playa de la ciudad, y no era una playa muy visitada, estaba muy cuidada sin algún rastro de basura. Tenía unas rocas negras muy altas como límites, y el resonar del choque de las olas contra estas era muy relajante. Todo esto a su derecha, a su izquierda tenía la vía principal, que para su suerte a esas horas de la mañana no era muy traficada, y no había contaminación auditiva.

Le dio una última mirada a su celular, el cual le estaba indicando que ya había llegado, y después alzó la cabeza para contemplar el gran edificio en el cual pasaría sus 3 últimos años de escuela. La idea era un poco aterradora, pero no hasta el punto de ponerse dubitativo sobre su quería ingresar o no, claro que quería, no había tiempo de sobre pensar la situación. Sin tiempo que perder, ingresó al gimnasio para hacer su inscripción, lo recibieron un par de chicos de 3er año, muy agradables cabe destacar, le entregaron un pequeño formulario que tenía que llenar. No se demoró ni 2 minutos, y cuando se lo dio a los dos chicos jura que su corazón dio un vuelco de la emoción, aunque haya mantenido aquella estoica cara.

-"Bien, uh, Akaashi-kun, ¡Estás dentro!, nos vemos después del último periodo para la primera práctica"

-"¡No olvides tu uniforme~!"

Hizo una reverencia ante sus dos mayores (que se veían extremadamente nerviosos, tal vez por lo que eran los nuevos del 3er año) y se retiró con un nudo en su estómago, tenía una necesidad de sonreír increíble, pero dejaría su papel de niño serio, eso lo arruinaría todo. Se apartó un momento de todos los estudiantes para descansar de ruido y tomar un poco de aire, tantas personas lo agobiaban un poco. Su pequeño trance fue interrumpido por un anuncio por el parlante de la escuela, pidiendo a todos los estudiantes que se dirigieran al ágora general para la ceremonia inicial, esas aburridas charlas de los directores, siempre ponía su empeño en concentrarse, pero eventualmente se aburría y dejaba de escuchar, analizando su alrededor con su característica expresión monótona.

Siguió a todos los estudiantes por lo lejos, nadie le había explicado donde queda cada cosa, o tal vez era porque él no había dado la oportunidad a nadie. Todos arribaron a un lugar, con lo que podrían ser cientos o miles de asientos, y para bien, la mayoría ya estaban ocupados, solo quedaban los del fondo libres, los que casi nunca reciben atención y pasan vacíos, los favoritos de Keiji. Una vez tomó asiento, escuchaba como los pocos estudiantes que entraban tarde se gritaban entre ellos, pidiendo que guarden unos asientos para ellos adelante, que como estaban, etc. Se sentía cómodo sabiendo que pasaba desapercibido y nadie lo molestaba. Pero tal vez no tan desapercibido para un par de grandes ojos dorados que derrochaban emoción.

Bokuto se reunió con Saru y Komi ni bien ingresó al ágora, el salado de Konoha faltó por perezoso. Se la pasó riendo de forma muy escandalosa como de costumbre, hasta que Komi lo hizo girar la cabeza por curiosidad.

-"Oye Bokuto, hay una chica que no ha parado de mirarte desde hace rato, ¿A que es muy linda? No entiendo cómo se pueden fijar en ti si sólo eres un búho descerebrado"

-"¡KOMI SI NO ES KONOHA ERES TÚ, NO SOY UN BÚHO DESCEREBRADO!"

-"Oye grandulón baja la voz, te van a echar como la última vez"

Refunfuñó con notoria molestia, pero aun así dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta, no porque este interesado en buscar algún ligue o algo, simplemente quería verificar de quién se trataba, 0 intenciones románticas. Como se lo esperaba, no había nadie allí, escuchó a Saru reírse a modo de burla por su idiotez. Por las dudas examinó las filas finales y se encontró con el mismísimo Akaashi, el mismo pelinegro al que le dedicaba horas para mandarle un simple "hola" por texto. Si por el fuera se quedaría horas viéndolo existir, era tan pacífico y calmo, todo lo contrario, a él, lo que lo hacía aún más curioso.

Esta vez fue Yukie quién lo sacó de sus observaciones, queriendo hacer la conversa y quitarse el aburrimiento de encima. Claro que Bokuto correspondió con más ruido y sonrisas que antes, pues la noticia de que ahora podrá hablar en persona con Akaashi lo hacía extremadamente feliz. De vez en cuanto lanzaba ciertas miradas interrogantes al sitio de Keiji, a ver si él se había percatado de su persona, pero nada. Terminó la ceremonia y Akaashi se esfumó, no había rastros de el por ningún lado, lo que significa que tendría que esperar más hasta hablarle, y Bokuto nunca se catalogaría como una persona paciente.

Por el lado del menor, se acercó al panfleto que estaba pegado en el corredor para ver en qué clase se le asignó, y como no era alguien precisamente alto, su cabeza no sobresalía de las otras. En su salón todo transcurrió bien, todos sus compañeros se presentaron, pero él no prestó atención en lo absoluto, deseaba que se acabe rápido todo esto e ir al gimnasio, quería ver a sus nuevos compañeros, la gran cancha y, probablemente lo que más quería era ver a ese jugador estrella llamado Bokuto.

Unas horas después sonó el timbre, y como si fuera mago Akaashi desapareció, solo faltó el puff y dejar un camino de humo para completar el acto. Una vez se encontró frente al espejo del baño, después de cambiarse, se puso a razonar. Por más emocionado que estuviese tiene que estar preparado para que la gente no lo acepte a la primera, tiene que estar preparado para que lo juzguen, no todo era color rosa como lo pintan en las películas de amistad. Se lavó la cara, y con decisión se paró enfrente de las puertas del gimnasio, listo para abrirlas. Dio un suspiro e ingresó con los nervios de punta.

Como era de esperarse, todos los presentes se giraron para verlo, era el único nuevo del equipo. Tanta atención de repente hizo que un nudo se forme en su garganta, sintió como el corazón se le subió a la garganta y luego bajó, no supo pronunciar palabra alguna por lo que parecieron años, pero fueron escasos segundos casi imperceptibles. Para su suerte, estaba el entrenador, que lo salvó de desmayarse al hablar el primero.

-"Ah, chicos vengan aquí un rato. Este es un nuevo compañero,-

¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

Lo primero lo dijo fuerte y claro, queriendo advertir a todos de venir, lo segundo fue más dirigido a Akaashi, al que los engranajes al fin parecieron destrabarse, permitiéndole hablar de una forma un tanto más segura.

-"Soy Akaashi Keiji, vengo de la secundaria Mori y juego en la posición de armador, un gusto conocerlos."

El entrenador al estar satisfecho con su respuesta quiso dar inicio a la práctica, ya había inhalado para hablar, pero tuvo que morderse la lengua y aguantar el aire, Akaashi lo había frenado en seco al hablar otra vez.

-"y-yo sufro de una condición llamada "Amnesia anterógrada", nada más se los hago saber para evitar cualquier inconveniente."

Se maldijo a sí mismo internamente por tartamudear al principio, los nervios lo carcomían, quería cerrar los ojos y desaparecer en ese momento, pero al ser eso imposible, solo apartó la mirada a un lado preparado para oír murmullos o miradas de desaprobación hacia él.

-"Bien, encantados de tenerte Akaashi. ¡Empecemos de una vez!"

-"¡¡OSSU!!"

Esto definitivamente no estaba previsto. Nadie reaccionó como lo esperaba, la sala no se sumió en ningún silencio, nadie se inmutó ni tuvo alguna señal de shock o estrés el momento que el pronuncio esas palabras. Se quedó parado por un momento, digiriendo todo lo que NO pasó, como si hubiera estado esperando un golpe que nunca recibió, la indiferencia ante la situación lo conmovió, tal vez demasiado. Se sentía en eterna gratitud con el equipo, y sin pensarlo dos veces se ofreció a trapear el piso antes de empezar a jugar.

Mientras trapeaba, la persona cuya sonrisa le causaba un "no sé qué", y la única que llegó a recordar después de su primer encuentro, se le acercó.

-"Hey, u-uh, Akashi-kun"

Por mensajes nunca lo había llamado así, si Bokuto era formal era una señal preocupante... o no tanto. Por otro lado, Akaashi lo primero que supo hacer era corregirlo.

-"Es Akaashi"

-"¿Crees que puedas practicar unos pocos pases conmigo?"

Bokuto Koutarou, el jugador estrella, el chico que por alguna razón no olvido, quiere practicar con él, ¿Quién se podría negar en su situación?

-"Claro Bokuto-san"

No fue una mala idea, pero tampoco muy buena. Como ya sabrán, el "unos pocos pases" es algo totalmente diferente para Bokuto, es demasiado exhaustivo. Akaashi se encontraba jadeando, apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas en busca de un soporte para no caer rendido al cansancio.

-"¡¡¡TUS PASES SON GENIALES AGASHEE!!! ¡¡ES COMO SI SUPIERAS EXACTAMENTE DONDE ME ES CÓMODO GOLPEARLOS, Y GWAAAHAH, ¡¡EL BALÓN YA ESTA AL OTRO LADO DE LA RED!! Akinori me da buenos pases, pero a veces se cansa de mi como yo de el"

Akaashi se percató de dos cosas:

Uno, Bokuto es demasiado ruidoso, pero por alguna razón no le molesta tanto.

Y dos, nunca antes se había sentido tan alegre y orgulloso de sí mismo al ser elogiado por otra persona, esta era la primera vez. Tenía muchas ganas de replicar y decirle a Bokuto que era 1000 veces más admirable que él, pero otra respuesta escapó de sus labios inesperadamente.

-"Bokuto-san, ¿Por qué razón ni usted ni los demás no se alejaron cuando les dije que tenía amnesia?"

Oh no, ahí fue la bonita atmósfera que se había formado.

-"¿Por qué deberíamos?"

Dijo girando la cabeza hacia un lado, haciendo una especie de puchero, pero con el labio superior (:1). Le recordó a un búho, un búho algo adorable. Bokuto continuó.

-"Quiero decir, vivir con miedo de que la gente se aleje no es cool, no todas las personas son iguales, no tienes que estar sorprendido de que queramos ser tus amigos Akaaashe"

Posterior a esto Bokuto esbozó su típica sonrisa fácilmente, cerrando los ojos intentando hacer notar la sinceridad de sus palabras. Esto claramente tuvo un efecto en Akaashi, quien estaba atento a las palabras del mayor con los ojos bien abiertos, manifestó una pequeñita, casi imperceptible sonrisa, no quería abrirse a alguien solo en su primer día, pero este tipo sí que era raro, en el buen sentido. Era como un niño, uno atrapado en el cuerpo de un adolescente de 2do año. (esto se lo dijo Bokuto en una de sus conversaciones por chat).

...............

La práctica terminó, y el pobre Akaashi estaba muy cansado, pero tenía esta sensación dulce en la boca, la sensación de hacer un amigo, que juró que no olvidaría. Hasta Bokuto se ofreció a acompañarlo a su casa, rechazó la oferta obviamente para no causar molestias, pero ante la insistencia del otro, acordaron que el siguiente día si lo haría.


	8. |8|

Eran las 8:30am y tanto Akaashi como Bokuto seguían su rutina matutina, pero por separado, como era de esperarse. Ambos yacían sentados en sus respectivas clases, Bokuto; por su lado, la pasaba demasiado aburrido, pues le tocó el mismo profesor del año anterior; y desde entonces no ha parado de complicarle la vida. En cambio, el contrario estaba adaptándose a su nuevo entorno, tomando nota de todo lo que era posible. Una vez el primer período terminó, el azabache se dispuso a revisar todas las notas que había escrito anteriormente, lo cual era ya habitual en él, pero por toda la emoción vivida tan solo el día anterior, es normal que se le haya escapado de las manos el hacerlo ayer. Igual, no fue nada más que una pequeña aclaración más detallista de los eventos pasados, Akaashi recordaba, (aunque no con tanta certeza) todo lo sucedido.

Recordaba la sensación consoladora que lo invadió cuando el equipo lo aceptó, toda esa felicidad que, por más que no la haya demostrado como hubiera querido, estaba allí, rebosante en su interior. En cuanto a sus compañeros de club, no recordaba con exactitud sus rostros ni sus personalidades, pero ya se creía capaz de reconocerlos del resto. Era algo confuso, ya que las últimas semanas estaba recordando más cosas, incluso si solo las había presenciado una sola vez en su vida. Es un tanto curioso que solo en 3 semanas muestre una mejora repentina, sin ningún tipo de tratamiento previo. Pero no tenía que confiarse, incluso si lograba recordar escenas, no eran en su totalidad, había elementos que simplemente se enterraban en su memoria eternamente, al menos que alguien los desentierre.

Elementos tales como promesas, de pequeña duración, pero significantes. Akaashi había adquirido una expresión que podría parecer de sorpresa, pero solo se encontraba concentrado. Extrañamente no frunció el ceño como suele hacerlo cuando sobre piensa las cosas, o explota su capacidad analítica. Para su suerte o no, su pensamiento fue interrumpido por dos jóvenes de segundo año, con los que esperaba familiarizarse en algún momento.

-"Hey Akaashi-san~"

-"¡Hey!"

Lo llamaron Komi y Konoha al unísono. Akaashi decidió ir a lo seguro, ya que no estaba muy seguro de sus nombres aún.

-"Buenos días, ¿Sucede algo?"

-"Nada más aprovechamos el tiempo libre para hacerte saber que cuentas con nosotros en el caso de que cierto molesto búho sea una molestia."- La característica sonrisa ladina de Konoha hizo aparición -"Bueno, no es que vaya a cambiar de lugares contigo o algo, pero nos puedes avisar para mantenerlo distraído"

-"¿Enserio no estás dispuesto a cambiar de lugares con Akaashi, Konoha? Vaya que lidiar con Bokuto es difícil."

Esta vez habló Komi, de una manera burlona hacia su amigo. Y claro, Akaashi siendo la persona honesta que es, respondió con toda la verdad y simpleza que le traía la situación.

-"¿Por qué debería? Me agrada la idea de jugar con un jugador estrella en la cancha."

Nunca creyó que esas dos palabras ("jugador estrella") encajaran a la perfección con una persona, como había pasado ahora.

-"¿Jugador estrella?"

-"Otro rarito-"

A juzgar por la actitud de Konoha hacia Bokuto, Akaashi hizo caso omiso a lo último que este mencionó, sintiéndose satisfecho con su respuesta. Los dos mayores se despidieron dejando el salón, diciendo que se encontrarían más tarde en la práctica. Akaashi se volvió a sumir en sus asuntos, esforzándose por entender todo lo que habían visto en clase el día anterior.

...............................

La hora de receso empezó, por lo que Keiji esperó a que todos sus compañeros evacuaran el aula en busca de sus amigos, para así salir él sin ningún tipo de amontonamiento. El único problema era que no lograba encontrar la nota donde había escrito la dirección hacia la cafetería, y no encontró a nadie a su alrededor para consultar. Pensó en dos opciones, la primera era quedarse en el salón hasta que terminara el recreo, no comiendo nada, y la segunda era salir en busca de ella, como barco a la deriva; y tener esta pequeña posibilidad de encontrar la cafetería sin asesoría. Se decidió por la segunda, quedarse solo en el salón solo lo haría el centro de atención cuando todos regresaran, y eso era lo que más quería evitar.

Comenzó a divagar por los pasillos, pasando por salones vacíos en orden. Primero los de su año, no había ningún tipo de salida por esa zona, luego los de segundo igual sin ningún resultado. Retrocediendo en sus pasos para encaminarse a las escaleras, que no tenía idea alguna de hacia donde llegaban, se fijó en el único bloque que no estaba deshabitado en su 100%, un chico de cabello bicolor estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su escritorio pese a su posición. La duda lo invadió de nuevo, ¿Debería interrumpir su sueño o no? ¿Sería una molestia? ¿Qué debo hacer? Rápidamente se puso a trabajar en todas las variantes que podría tener el evento, e inconscientemente ya se encontraba dentro de la clase, justo a la entrada.

Quiso tomar acción, y en vez de quedarse ahí parado, fue acercándose gradualmente al pupitre, para examinar si su mayor estaba solo dormitando o durmiendo de verdad. Al verificar, notó que pacífico se veía mientras dormía, aquella imagen le recordó a la de un niño, uno que acababa de jugar y estaba agotado. Era imposible distinguir que tan profundo estaba soñando.

Claro que eventualmente lo averiguó, pues Bokuto se había despertado de un salto.

"como un niño", pensó el azabache, quien se había quedado mirando por un buen rato a su mayor.

Koutarou se había despertado por esos molestos sueños donde piensas que te caes de un barranco, o de alguna escalera y tu cuerpo reacciona automáticamente. Los pocos segundos que se quedó analizando donde estaba, mantuvo una expresión poética, tenía escrito "confusión absoluta" en toda la cara. Luego regresó a ver y sus orbes doradas se encontraron con las semi-azules, semi-verdes de Akaashi, era una sorpresa que lo alegró desde lo más profundo de su interior.

-"Akasheg, hola"- saludó frotándose los ojos, tenía una voz ronca y un tono un poco más grave por la siesta que se dio. Aun así, esbozó una sonrisa por reflejo. -"¿Qué te trae por aquí?¡d-digo! no es que me moleste, puedes venir cuando se te antoje, claro está"

-"Buenos días Bokuto-san, me encuentro aquí porque me gustaría su ayuda"

Ya no había vuelta atrás, por más cursi que puede llegar a sonar.

-"¡CLARO AGHASHIII!, ¿Qué sucede?"

Como si toda su pereza se hubiera desvanecido en un instante, ahora estaba igual de energético a como era usual.

-"No sé cómo llegar a la cafetería..."

-"Yo te guío"

Tras Akaashi agradecerle, ambos partieron, y no pudo haber faltado uno que otro "HEY HEY HEEEYY" mientras caminaban. Compraron un sándwich de atún para Akaashi, y un pan relleno de carne para Bokuto, eran los mejores del planeta según él, era como Akaashi es con los onigiris de su madre. Se sentaron en una banca que estaba junto a un árbol sakura, que les brindaba un reflejo color fucsia muy hermoso, mientras se acompañaban a comer sus respectivos aperitivos. Era alucinante el hecho de que en su segundo día ya compartió el recreo con alguien.

-"Oye Akaashe, esta tarde, antes de partir a tu casa ¿podemos parar por la tienda? tengo que comprar un nuevo bolígrafo, el otro que tenía lo perdí"

Esa pregunta lo golpeó como si un camión acabara de chocar contra él, ¿Acaso dijo antes de partir a su casa? ¿Planeaba acompañarlo después de la práctica? ¿¡Cómo es posible que no haya anotado ese pequeño detalle tan importante!? La pregunta se le escapó de los labios sin querer.

-"¿Bokuto-san, me acompañará a mi casa? Prometo que no es necesario"

-"PERO AKAAAAASHII, AYER ACORDAMOS QUE SERÍA HOY, PORQUE AYER NO QUISISTEEE"- tan pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo se corrigió a sí mismo- "S-si no te acuerdas está totalmente bien, igual es entendible que no quieras que te acompañ-"

Keiji se apresuró a hacer acallar sus nervios antes de que diga algo que no le gustaría oír.

-"Está bien Bokuto-san, solo me tomó un poco por sorpresa, eso es todo."

El mayor asintió brindándole una sonrisa entusiasmada, y Akaashi solo siguió comiendo, era eso empezar a reír locamente, estaba feliz, y este chico que conoció hace menos de 3 semanas ya lo ha hecho querer sonreír o carcajear incontables veces, cada vez se hacía más complicado mantener su postura seria. Cuando el recreo terminó, Bokuto seguía con su cháchara de cómo una vez cuando era pequeño se escapó por un berrinche de su casa cuando lo castigaron, no logrando terminar su propia anécdota, se veía interrumpida por las risas del mismo, y aun así Akaashi era atento, poniendo todo su empeño en no reír a la par que su compañero, su risa era contagiosa.

Entre las risas, fueron recorriendo los pasillos, así Bokuto guiando a Akaashi a su salón. Lo que Akaashi no veía venir era toda la atención que había recibido después de eso, pues que un estudiante de primero este acompañado de uno de segundo era la sensación del momento. Al menos los primeros 15 minutos posteriores a su llegada con Bokuto, el menor acaparaba los reflectores, era el tema principal de conversación entre sus compañeros.

No le agradaba nada.

Para distraer su mente se puso a escribir los planes de Bokuto y él por la tarde, para que no lo tome por sorpresa de nuevo, también escribió la breve visita de Konoha y Komi; y, por último, detalló como transcurrió su recreo con Bokuto Koutarou, que fue lo que más lo alivió. Ponto el profesor llegó y como si fuera magia, todo el mundo calló para iniciar clase. Estuvieron estudiando todo lo que restó del día, ya la gente iba pasando de tema, prácticamente olvidando que Akaashi había sido acompañado por Koutarou, lo que lo hizo suspirar en relieve.

..................

Akaashi se encontraba saliendo de los vestidores, ya cambiado, y se topó con nadie más que Bokuto, debajo de una mesa, pidiendo que nadie lo molestara. Frunció el ceño ante la vista, la intriga y la preocupación lo carcomían. Se acercó a su capitán, Ryouta Masato, a preguntar si había ocurrido algo, estaba notoriamente preocupado.

-"No te preocupes Akaashi-san, te irás acostumbrando. Te presento el "modo emo" de Bokuto"

Lo había dicho como si estuviera presentando algún tipo de prototipo de algún invento suyo. Sin estar satisfecho con su respuesta, se acercó a la mesa y se puso de cuclillas, para estar a su nivel.

-"Bokuto-san"

El nombrado saco su cabeza de entre sus rodillas con un puchero y ojos llorosos, realmente era un niño. El equipo se esperaba ya la reacción que tendría, probablemente le diría que no se acerque, que no valía la pena, pero su reacción fue totalmente distinta a la que habían visto antes. Inesperadamente, Bokuto le había pedido que practicara unos pases con él, aunque el puchero aún seguía presente. Akaashi aceptó sin duda alguna, buscando una forma de ser útil en la situación actual. El entrenador dio la orden, y el equipo se puso a calentar, y todos a excepción de Bokuto y Keiji estaban perplejos por la rara reacción del de cabello bicolor.

La práctica fue normal, y como ya era costumbre entre sus compañeros, salieron antes para no tener que aguantar los pases infinitos de Bokuto, dejándolos a cargo de ordenar, limpiar y cerrar el gimnasio. Una vez terminaron, el sol estaba justo poniéndose en el horizonte, por lo que el paisaje se vio decorado de un amarillo pastel al principio, luego volviéndose naranja. Salieron luego de cambiarse, como Bokuto aún no sabía dónde estaba la casa de su menor, Akaashi abrió el recurrente mapa y le trazó el camino. Una ventaja de esto es que te decía exactamente dónde había tiendas o quioscos, por lo que no perderían tiempo extraviándose. El único problema era que, todas las tiendas cerrarían muy pronto, Y Bokuto se distrajo completamente, embobado por el atardecer que se alcanzaba a ver desde la vereda, a la orilla de la playa. El horizonte era una línea plana, con el gran sol incandescente escondiéndose tras ella.

-"¡Hey Akashi! ¡¿Es muy bonito, cierto?!"

-"Lo es, Bokuto-san. Pero todas las tiendas ya deben estar cerradas, nos tomamos mucho tiempo aquí"

-"Entonces podemos comprarla mañana, no hay problema"- Bokuto habló en un tono bastante despreocupado.

-"Mejor aún, le puedo prestar uno, para que no gaste su dinero"

-"¡SI SI SI SI, TIENES RAZÓN AKGASHEE!"

El repentino ruido después de tanta calma hizo que se aturdiera un poco, pero el entusiasmo de su amigo lo superó.

Si, ya lo podría considerar un amigo, y hasta uno cercano.


	9. |9|

Akaashi ha demostrado ser un armador excelente, siendo el único que se logra ajustar a los locos remates de Bokuto a la perfección. Tampoco hay que dejar de lado que es el único que logra animar a Bokuto durante sus inesperables momentos "emo", como los apodaron. Estos dos rápidamente se convirtieron en un dúo; al que rara vez se lo veía separado, sea en la escuela o fuera de ella. Sin embargo, aunque hayan congeniado bastante bien desde el principio, su amistad apenas estaba naciendo, ambos tenían muchísimo más que aprender del otro; en varios aspectos.

A Akaashi concretamente, se le dificultaba muchísimo acostumbrarse a estar acompañado mientras seguía su camino a casa, la necedad de su mayor al insistir en escoltarlo cada tarde era algo con lo que era difícil lidiar. Aunque, no es que le desagrade la sensación del todo. Las 2 primeras semanas en su preparatoria fueron una locura, al menos eso es lo que puede deducir al ver sus notas. La cantidad de escrituras se habían triplicado, su caligrafía era más desordenada e inquieta de lo normal, los signos de puntuación eran básicamente inexistentes, y finalmente, el 80% de las anotaciones eran clases por revisar (de nuevo). Lo raro en todo esto es que, las notas restantes eran casi que innecesarias. Todo lo que había detallado en aquellos párrafos le era relativamente fácil de recordar.

Esas notas explicaban el inicio de las ya ahora costumbres entre Bokuto y Akaashi, como el incidente de la cafetería, desde aquel momento siempre acuerdan encontrarse al final de los pasillos para dirigirse al área de receso juntos. No obstante, Akaashi ha estado sintiendo un remordimiento cada vez que esto sucede. La ansiedad lo empieza carcomer poco a poco, desde el momento de hacer la fila para comprar sus alimentos, hasta que se termina el recreo y ambos vuelven a sus respectivas clases. Para entonces su memoria ya ha hecho el reseteo, ya ha borrado todo rastro de aquellos pensamientos, al menos temporalmente hasta que tenga que encararlos de nuevo.

Pero siempre era quería parar el tiempo cada vez que los tenía.

0.03 segundos:

"¿Se irá si le digo que ya lo puedo hacer por mi cuenta?"

0.09 segundos:

"Por supuesto que se irá, nada más se queda contigo por cortesía, se irá ni bien se le dé la oportunidad"

"No eres divertido de todos modos"

0.2 segundos:

"Prácticamente está obligado a estar aquí"

"Siente pena por t-"

Akaashi fue interrumpido en sus pensamientos por un llamado de Bokuto, quien le preguntó que deseaba para comer. Al estar enganchado por sus pensamientos sin escapatoria, perdió noción de su alrededor, no dándose cuenta que ya estaban encabezando la fila para retirar sus alimentos.

-"Hey, Akashee"

Bokuto no se molestó en esperar hasta tragar su katsu sando¹ para tomar la palabra. Esta extraña necesidad de quedar bien frente a su menor se fue desvaneciendo con el paso de los días, Bokuto supuso que era porque la confianza estaba incrementando entre los dos.

-"Te he notado algo distraído, ¿Sucede algo?"

-"No se preocupe Bokuto-san, últimamente no he dormido como se debe. Eso es todo."

Bokuto no hizo más que arquear una ceja, dudando un poco de si lo anterior era verdad o no. Al final se decidió por no darle mayor importancia y lo dejó pasar.

El almuerzo estuvo un poco más callado que de costumbre, Bokuto estuvo menos comunicador que lo general, usualmente sacaría conversación de hasta por qué razón el cielo era azul, pero esta vez no daba más que breves opiniones de que tal estuvo su comida. Esto inquietaba un poco a Akaashi, pero su pobre conocimiento sobre relaciones sociales le impidió reaccionar.

La tarde continuó relativamente normal para Akaashi, quién estaba teniendo problemas para entender cálculo, tantos números y signos eran intimidantes, sumado a que esa clase la tiene que tener varias veces como si fuera la primera vez.

..........

En la práctica Bokuto estuvo distraído, pero lo sabía disimular bien. Era claro que a este búho algo le pasaba. Después, al final del entrenamiento, para sorpresa de nadie; Bokuto olvidó algo en el salón. Se despidió de todo el equipo menos de Akaashi, a él le pidió que le esperara allí hasta que volviera.

-"¡No me tomo mucho tiempo Kashii!"

-"Claro, Bokuto-san"

Pero Bokuto ya se había tomado más de 10 minutos ¿Acaso se le olvidó hacer la tarea?, no tiene sentido. Evidentemente intrigado, Akaashi se dirigió al salón de su mayor, pero a medida que analizaba la escena frente a él la curiosidad solo iba en aumento. Bokuto estaba recostado sobre su escritorio, mas no dormía. Tenía el ceño algo fruncido, como si estuviera pensando intensamente en algo.

Akaashi dudaba de si debía hacerle saber al bicolor que se encontraba justo en la puerta de su salón, observándolo. Sin embargo, no llegó a ser necesario, pues Bokuto ya lo notó parado afuera de la clase. Aunque el mayor solo alzó su cabeza lo suficiente como para ver los ojos de Keiji, éste último lo tomó como una invitación para pasar adentro. El único lenguaje que se compartía en la sala eran las expresiones de cada uno, que no ayudaban a interpretar la situación como se debería. Akaashi no pudo contenerse más y decidió tomar la palabra, egoístamente (según él).

-"Bokuto-san, ¿Se encuentra bien?"

Akaashi ahora se encontraba frente al escritorio donde yacía su amigo, asegurándose de que el mismo lo escuchara.

Bokuto inhaló y exhaló pesadamente, excusando su actitud inusual diciendo que solo estaba pensando en algo, que no era una mentira en realidad. Akaashi se mantuvo en silencio, invitándolo indirectamente a que prosiguiera. Bokuto no dudó en compartirle como se sentía, por más personal que fuera la situación, algo en él le hacía querer decírselo.

Por otro lado, Akaashi estaba preparado para oír el problema, analizarlo y ofrecer una solución... pero esta situación no parecía tener una, al menos no a su alcance como un compañero de Bokuto. Su mayor le dijo que al fin tenían noticias de su padre, pero no eran ideales. Habían recibido dos sobres hace 1 día, uno contenía una carta, y el otro; una cantidad de dinero. La carta relataba como ese dinero era dirigido a la educación de sus hijos, y que se encontraba bien. Decidió irse de su casa para tomar un descanso, mas dijo que sus hijos no lo agobiaban en absoluto. La única persona que podía ser por descarte, era su propia madre. Lo que más le entristecía era que su mamá estaba lejos de parecer sorprendida, sino parecía un poco aliviada.

Si bien es cierto que sus padres no estaban teniendo su mejor momento, Bokuto no se esperó que su papá tomara esa elección. Al terminar de contárselo a Akaashi, aclaró que no estaba devastado ni demasiado triste por ello, le alegraba un poco saber que ni él ni sus hermanas eran el problema y que aún le importaban sus hijos. Además, su padre dijo que después de un tiempo invitará a Koutarou y sus hermanas a pasar con él seguido. Esto último lo dijo más alegremente, como es él mismo. Realmente se sentía aliviado de desahogarse con Akaashi, le había ayudado a aclarar más sus sentimientos, aunque el pelinegro no haya dicho palabra. En adición, tenía una mirada tan comprensiva, le alegraba mucho que no le haya juzgado.

-"Bueno, gracias Aghashi por escucharme, me alivió mucho."

Esbozó una sonrisa radiante, como si ya todo hubiera pasado. Akaashi concluyó que las palabras estaban de más, por lo que solo colocó una mano en el hombro de su mayor.

-"A ti por contármelo."

-"¡¡AghAshI YA NO ME TRATAS DE "USTED"!!! Akaashee ya me tiene más confianza~ ya me tiene más..."

Esto último empezó a formarse una canción de un solo verso, bastante escandalosa para Akaashi.

-"No hagas tanto revuelo de ello."

Poco sabía Bokuto, que Akaashi solo quería echarse a reír en el suelo, le estaba costando demasiado contenerse. Además, ¿Qué daño haría?, nadie se encontraba en los pasillos de todas maneras.

Juntos emprendieron camino a las afueras de la preparatoria, y no fue hasta que estaban a medio camino de la casa de Akaashi, que éste se dio cuenta que estaba pasando de nuevo. De nuevo Bokuto lo acompañaba seguramente por compromiso. Para su mala suerte, estaba bastante distraído con el cielo como para medir sus impulsos, y habló.

-"Bokuto-san, puedo ir a la cafetería perfectamente sin usted. Lo mismo aplica con mi hogar."

Que alguien venga y lo rapte ya. Se quería pegar a sí mismo por decirlo de una manera tan grosera, tan poco agradecida. Todo él era un nudo de emociones que cuando trataban de calmarse y desenredarse solo hacían más alboroto. Lo apretaba, lo presionaba. Justo cuando estuvo a punto de disculparse y rogar que olvidará lo anteriormente dicho, Bokuto lo interrumpió.

-"Lo sé"

Akaashi volteó para ver la cara de Bokuto, pero él estaba lejos de parecer ofendido, triste o enojado; solo mantenía una sonrisa en una forma de "u" perfecta. Pronto prosiguió.

-"Sé que eres perfectamente capaz de manejarte solo, sé que eres capaz de ir por la escuela o hacia la cafetería por tu cuenta, lo mismo tu hogar. Igualmente yo, pero dime Akaashi, ¿No te has puesto a pensar que te acompaño por qué quiero?"

La última pregunta la hizo inclinando su cuerpo hacia adelante, buscando la mirada de Akaashi, cuando la obtuvo; sonrío de manera segura mostrándole los dientes y cerrando los ojos. Akaashi solo observó, atónito. Es como si Bokuto hubiera tomado el extremo del nudo de emociones, hubiera tirado de él, y desenredado todo con muchísima facilidad... ¿Tan fácil era?

-"Yo..."

-"No te esfuerces en buscar palabras Akaashi, solo mantén eso en mente."

Acto seguido Akaashi tomó su tableta, y empezó a anotar algo a una velocidad fugaz.

-"¿Qué haces 'kashi?"

-"Lo mantengo en mente."

Bokuto solo río ruidosamente como de costumbre, pasando un brazo por los hombros de su menor mientras lo hacía.

..............

※Katsu sando es una comida japonesa que es similar a un sándwich relleno de pollo o mayormente carne como ingrediente principal.

**Author's Note:**

> gracias por leer!


End file.
